Just A Dream
by victoria294
Summary: Sirius has a dream that changes his whole view on the people around him. He starts to have feelings for Remus but he is still confused. Sirius wonders if it's better to risk his whole reputation by loving Remus, or just not deal with it at all.


I walked through the red and gold Gryffindor common room heading toward the boys dormitory steps. It was as if a force was pulling me closer and closer. I didn't look at anyone or anything. Just those stone steps. I put one foot on to the step and instantaneously appeared at the top of the spiral stair case. I put my hand on the gold metal handle of my dorm and opened it slowly. I peared inside the darkly lit room and saw Remus Lupin sitting on the edge of his four-poster bed, facing the window. As I walked, my black robes made a rustling sound and Remus turned his head. "Sirius," He said softly. I sat next to him.

"What took you so long Sirius?" Remus asked. I didn't answer. Remus placed his soft hand against my face and leaned closer to me. I just looked at him with a blank stare. We were getting so close that our noses touched. His lips pressed on mine and we started to kiss passionatly as Remus' fingers combed through my long black hair.

--

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. I felt my face, beads of sweat were running down my forehead. I quickly looked at the clock. _3:42 a.m. _it read. I got out of bed and looked at my other roommates as I caught my breath. There was Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew sleeping soundlessly. Except for the occasional snores from James, the room was completely silent. I dried my face with my bed sheet as I sat on the edge of my bed. The exact same place Remus and I were kissing. I stood up, unable to sit in that spot any more and thought to myself, _It was just a dream, just a dream._ Remus and I.

I layed back down in my bed and threw the covers over me. I hoped to god that I wouldn't have another nightmare. A loud grunt issued from Remus' bed. I looked over next to me and saw him roll over to face me. He wasn't awake but it felt as if I was in another dream. I was just waiting for Remus to wake up and lie down in my bed and sleep with his arms around me. I shuddered at the thought. I closed my heavy eyelids and tried to fall asleep again. Not daring to let any of my thoughts drift to that dream.

I woke up once again to a bright light being shined in my eyes. Through blurred vision I could make out a smiling Remus standing over me.

"Argh! What is that light?" I asked him covering my eyes.

"It's the sun silly!" Remus said cheerfully. "Now get up! You're gonna miss breakfast!"

I groaned. I clung to my bed sheets and put a pillow over my face as Remus tried to pry me from my bed.

"No!!" I protested.

"C'mon Sirius! Get up!" He yelled as he won against my muscles and got me to the floor.

"No!" I yelled as I tried to climb up my bed frame to get back in. Remus tackled me and finally got me standing up.

"I'm not hungry," I whined. Remus rolled his eyes as he pulled a white shirt over my head and made me step into some black pants.

With much effort and protesting, on my behalf, Remus finally got me down stairs, into the common room, through the corridor, and into the Great Hall. How he did it? I have no idea. And I give him great props for that. I walked through the huge gold room filled with hundreds of floating candles and thousands of chatting kids. Five tables filled up the room, four of them facing vertically and the fifth one facing horizontally, for the teachers. Professer Albus Dumbledore, the Head Master, was sitting in the middle of the fifth table enjoying his meal. Occationally stopping to chat with the stern witch next to him, Professer Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryfinndor house and Transfiguration teacher.

I walked torwards the other fifth year Gryffindors and sat down on the long bench with James and Remus on either side of me. Suddenly, a flock of owls flew over head, hooting and landing messily all over the tables. Sometimes spilling pumpkin juice or grabbing a snack before they fly off. I looked up to see a big black owl swooping torward me.

"Oh no. Not Emmet!" I exclaimed. Emmet was my mother's owl and she only used it when she wanted to send angy letters to me.

Emmet landed on my shoulder, his sharp claws digging into my skin, and held out his right leg. I untied the letter and looked at it closely.

"Oh no..." I mumbled as I sank down in my seat.

"Hey! Sirius has got a Howler!" James yelled for the whole hall to hear. "Thanks James," I muttered sarcastically. The letter made its self into a paper mouth and started to yell.

"SIRIUS BLACK," It screeched in my mother's high pitched voice. My face flushed as everyone's head turned to look at me. "HOW DARE YOU HANG AROUND THAT MUDBLOOD AGAIN?! I TOLD YOU, NEVER GO NEAR LILY EVANS! SHE'S A DIRTY NASTY GIT!" I groaned and prayed for it to stop. I gave Lily an apologetic look. She returned it with a half-hearted smile. Her being James' girlfriend and all made me feel really bad for what my horrible mother way saying. "IT I EVER HEAR THAT YOU TALKED TO HER AGAIN, OR YOU TALK TO ANY MUDBLOOD, YOU ARE COMING HOME! UNDERSTAND?" Thankfully the letter ended and it bursted into flames. Everyone in the hall turned back to their mates and started to whisper.

"Lily, I am so sorry. Don't listen to my mother. She's a horrid nasty old woman," I said apologetically.

"It's okay Sirius. It's not your fault," said Lily.

"I hate that woman," said James angrily. Lily put her hand over his.

"It's okay darling," she said to James. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, love," James said to Lily as they pressed their lips together.

"Alright, alright you love birds. That's enough," I said jokingly. James and Lily blushed. James and Lily started to go out last year and they've been attached at the hip ever since. It's funny, because Lily used to hate James. Now they are spending every minute of everyday together.

"Okay, so we have double potions first today," Remus stated.

"Joy. Two full hours with Slughorn and Snape," I said sighing. Professer Slughorn was the Potions master. Severus Snape was a greasy black haired little git. I hate him and I always will.

"Well, it's not like we can't spill his potion on him like we did last time. Rememer? It burned right through his knickers!" James said grinning. Lily gave him a warning look.

"James, I don't want you to be doing anything to Severus. He's my friend and you know that," Lily told him. James sighed and rolled his eyes.

I looked over at Remus and he was gazing at me. The sun shined down on his face and made his blue eyes gleam like the deep ocean waters. His blonde hair was rustled and swayed light golden corn fields on a--- wait, what am I saying? I shoved that thought quickly out of my mind and tried to focus my attention elsewhere. My hand searched for a piece of bread as I watched some stray owls glide from the room. I grabbed onto something warm and soft. I looked over. _Of course_, I thought. My hand was grabbing Remus' as he had his hand in the same bread basket. I quickly pulled my hand away and grabbed my goblet to take a swag of pumpkin juice. I didn't dare to look at Remus. What was happening to me? _It was just a dream Sirius, _I thought to myself. _Stop thinking about it so much._

It was on my mind too much and I couldn't eat. I pushed my food away and stood up.

"Where are you going Sirius?" James asked.

I said what was at the top of my head, "erm... Toilet."

"Okay cool! I'll come with you," Remus chimed in. I sighed. I think I've had enough Remus for one day.

"Er..."

"Lets go!" Remus said pulling me by the arm.

We headed off down the hallway torward the bathroom in silence. Remus' hand brushed against mine as we walked. I took a step away from him.

I thought about what I was doing. What was happening to me? We are best friends. I shouldn't be acting this way. Just because I had that stupid dream doesn't mean anything happened. Without thinking, I threw my arms around Remus and hugged him. He patted my back awkwardly. We stood there for about a minute embracing eachother's warmth. I finally let go of him.

Remus chuckled, "What was that for?" He asked grinning.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I don't know. I guess I just needed a hug."

Remus grinned, "Anytime mate."

The moon shined through the window and illuminated the room with pale white light. I layed on my bed watching Remus' chest slowly rise. Soft sounds of my roommates' breathing filled my ears. Remus' straight golden hair lay messily on his tired face. I closed my heavy eyes. Images of Remus filled my mind. His soft voice coming out of his lush lips. His golden locks flowing in the wind. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep...


End file.
